Sfinks (Mniszkówna)/04
Kategoria:Sfinks IV Rozprężyło się łono ziemi i zadrżało twórczym dreszczem. Buchnęły z piersi gleby tchnienia pełne żaru, słodkiej tęsknoty i pożądania. W spazmie rozkoszy ziemia oddawała się słońcu, jego piekącym, zachłannym pocałunkom. Na ołtarzu natury, osypanym kwieciem i barwą, dokonywał się w kadzidłach odurzającej woni cud odrodzenia. Olszyny zaolchniowskie i borkowskie rozkochały się w wiosennej światłości i w sobie, wydobyły z siebie wszystką krasę, jak dziewice, gdy stroją się na gody weselne, i otoczyły przezroczym bogactwem liści, przyprószonych kaskadą złotego pyłu słońca. U stóp ich leżał królewski kobierzec zieleni, przetkany misternie żółtymi gwiazdami jaskrów, kaczeńców. Płynnego złota pełno było w powietrzu – czarodziejska wiosna siała je przez błękitne sito, koronujące jego glorią wszystko dokoła. Złote powietrze osypało siwą głowę pana Jacka i wsiąkało w ciemnorudą Krznę, która, jak Czarny Dunajec górski, nabrawszy wiosennych wód i wiosennego wesela, szumiała buńczucznym pędem tuż koło stóp swego ziomka i czciciela. Pan Jacek siedział na zwalonej olszy, zwisłej częścią pnia nad wodą. Patrzył na rzeczkę z jakimś rozrzewnieniem i szeptał bezwiednie niemal, jak do kogoś bardzo kochanego, kto rozumie i odczuje: – Tyś piękniejsza i milsza, tyś droga i swoja... Ty rusałko podlaska. Czyż ja porzuciłbym ciebie dla tych tam cudzych mórz, oceanów – dla cudzego świata, jak ona to zrobiła?... Pochylił się, zerwał garść kaczeńców i rzucił je na rozpędzoną falę. To nie indyjskie dżongdże w morze – to nasze drogie kwiatuszki dla ciebie Krzno. Popatrzył chwilę, jak na żelaznej szybie wody złote gwiazdki zadrgały, zakręciły się w kółko i posłuszne pędowi prądu popłynęły w dal, niknąc na zawrocie. Pan Jacek wziął z kolan rozłożony list Haliny Strzemskiej, podniósł go do oczu. Nie oderwę się chyba od niego – pomyślał i zaczął czytać. „Tak, Panie drogi, myślą jestem bardzo często przy nim i widzę. go w otoczeniu marzeń zrealizowanych. Czy istotnie marzenia pańskie spełniły się, czy też to zaledwie klisza negatywna, na której dopiero powstać mają urzeczywistnione sny?... Jakże proszę Boga, by te cudowne iluzje pańskie trzymały pana zazdrośnie w swych tęczowych oplotach... Pokochałam pański romantyzm i duszę tak pełną kryształu i złota, że blask jej promieniuje. Gdy list mój Pan nareszcie otrzyma, tam, u nas, zakwitną już gaje, pękną pąki olch miodem i czarem nasycone, a na ziemi kwietnik sułtański Seraju rozścielę się w całym przepychu naszych gorących kaczeńców podlaskich. Borek będzie już biały od zawilców, brzozy się rozszlochają zielonym płaczem roztęsknionych gałęzi i takie będzie upojne powietrze od zapachów ziemi, że... Ech, Boże... Nie mówmy o tym... Świat posiada za wiele cudów i czarów, aby wybór był łatwy. Niech Pan list mój czyta w olszynach. Proszę. Jeśli go Pan nawet rzuci w pasji do Krzny – popłynie, na pewno gdzieś go przytulą liście nenufarów, czy może niezapominajki na brzegu, bo je kochałam... A gdzie ja będę wtedy?... Dziś jestem na wodach Oceanu Indyjskiego i wyobrażam sobie, że u was tam śnieg, roztopy, błoto. Brrr... Pan zna Indyjski? Prawda, jakie on ma w załamach fal tafle szmaragdu? A raz przy zachodzie słońca widziałam istną otchłań purpury, jakiś szał fal, orgię ognistych pożądań. Tam się paliło pragnienie morza, buchała z tej purpury namiętność pochłaniająca i spalająca. To był miłosny krzyk morza. Ciągnęła mnie ku sobie ta przepaść ognista i – wie Pan, co zrobiłam? Oto cisnęłam w nią pęk białych dżongdży, które lubię mieć przy sobie. Są to kwiaty indyjskie w rodzaju storczyków i lilii, białe, smukłe, wytworne, lekko szarawe wewnątrz kielicha, z którego rdzenia wytryskają jak cienki strumień krwi prątki, zakończone ognistym serduszkiem, drżące nieustannie. Dżongdże są jak westalki niepokalane, których serca zapaliła miłość-szał, miłość-pragnienie, miłość... Och, może nawet miłość-grzech. Te białe niepokalane dżongdże-westalki rzuciłam w purpurę otchłani oceanu. Niech się nasycą, niech się skażą, niech spalą... Och, Panie! A one płynęły w tej purpurze, w tym ogniu gorejącym, takie czyste, białe, jak alabastrowe skrzydełka tonącego ptaka, takie niepokalane choć... spragnione. Szkarłat się ich nie imał, nie splamiła ich czerwień grzechu. A gdy słońce utonęło w oceanie, dżongdże drżały na metalowobladej fali zmęczone może walką, takie słabe i bielsze niż zwykle. Gasły nad nimi krwawe pożary, nie splamiwszy ich alabastrowych skrzydeł. Czasem powierzam dżongdżom moje tęsknoty i słodkie tajemnice i rzucam je po fali. Słyszę wówczas szept kwiatów i westchnienie fal, i pomruk ich, niosący mi ukojenie. Taka cicha rozmowa, poufna, daje duszy moc ożywczą i poi serce zachwytem. Kiedyś powierzałam Krznie moje złote sny, ale ona zbyt płocha, lekka i... za ciasne ma brzegi na moją wyobraźnię, na moje uczucia, tęsknoty, pragnienia... Rozumiały mnie więcej korony olch, ale poruszał je wicher również niezbyt przestrzenny – od Zaolchniowa do Borkowa, no, jeszcze trochę do Jerzejk, do Łudowskiego Lasu i na powrót... Więc Ezop Jerzejski wspomina mnie mile? Pamiętam i ja tę sympatyczną postać o liniach czystych, wolnych od naleciałości przybieranego stylu. Wy obaj koledzy pasujecie do siebie: renaissance szlachetny, a otoczenie barocco. Tak Was sobie wyobrażam. Tylko Ezop na krysztale swojej duszy ma skazy poczynione przez chamstwo stosunków, w jakich się musi obracać. Pan zaś w lodach Sybiru, nawet w jurtach Chińczyka Ku-Jamy (czy może przekręcam to czcigodne miano?) zdołał oczyścić swój duchowy kryształ z kurzu cytadeli, więzień, etapów sołdackich. Jednak Jerzejski o tyle jest w lepszym położeniu, że przebył już wszystko, co miało go dotknąć i przecierpiał przykrości, Pan zaś idzie na ich spotkanie. Pamięta Pan szakale pod Sfinksem? Szakale w życiu, szakale otoczenia są straszniejsze i do tych teraz będzie się Pan przyzwyczajał...” Pan Jacek opuścił list na kolana, rękami objął skroń pałającą. Trzeci raz czytam – pomyślał – i to mnie zawsze przeraża. Szczególne. Jak ta kobieta mnie odczuwa i jak się w niej przedziwnie łączą subtelne kwiaty wykwintu z ostem kolczastym. Zapatrzył się w bystry nurt Krzny i wyrzekł niemal głośno: – Jakaś hipnoza czy telepatyczne zdolności... Zamyślił się, przygarbiony, z brwią sfałdowaną. Wziął list i przerzucał kartki. Dziwna, dziwna kobieta. Zaczął znowu czytać: „Chociaż z listu Pana niewiele jeszcze wywnioskować mogłam, lecz przeczuwam sercem, że Pan jest, tam u nas, trochę samotny. Ezop – to mało. Panu potrzeba kogoś o szerszym zakresie ducha i czynu, i Panu potrzebna jest większa perspektywa niż Jerzejski via Zaolchniów–Borkowo. Chcę dopomóc Panu, czym mogę. Posyłam Panu list do Aleksego Mgławicza, mego znajomego i sympatyka. Ma on duże stosunki w Warszawie i on skieruje Pana z pewnością na właściwe tory. Piszę do niego osobno, aby Panu możliwie ułatwić spotkanie się z nim. Jest to idealista na gruncie pozytywizmu, praktyk, natura silna i pełna skoncentrowanej energii. Przy tym jeden z tych, którzy umieją dopatrzeć się szakali nawet w apostołach cnoty i wielkiej idei, i potrafi obłudę demaskować. Przynajmniej takim był, gdy opuszczałam kraj. On się Panu przyda jako doradca i doda Panu sił do nowych walk. Życie ich nie szczędzi. Ufam jednak, że zajaśnieją dla Pana dni dobre, jeśli zechce Pan płynąć z falą. Ale trzeba to umieć. W przeciwnym razie trwożyłabym się o Pana serdecznie. Jestem wprawdzie daleko, na przestrzeniach oceanów, lecz intuicją i wyobraźnią sięgam aż do kraju i Pana. Sprawia to moje przeczucie nerwowe. Proszę czasem wyczuć obecność moją przy sobie, gdyż jestem przy Panu często. Widzę Pana niekiedy w perspektywie moich myśli, stojącego na pustyni i dźwigającego na ramionach Sfinksa. Dotąd nie ugina się Pan pod nim, stojąc prosto i zwycięsko, jakkolwiek Sfinks jest za ciężki na pańskie nawet bohaterskie ramiona. Takie oto miewam wizje szczególne, o ile nie przykuwają mi wzroku i pochłaniają duszy całej odmęty moich wód drogich, wielkich rozkołysanych fal oceanu. Gdy one nade mną zapanują, wówczas jestem tylko im oddana niepodzielnie, z zachwytem duszy. Oddaję im myśl, tęsknotę i żar serca, i to wszystko, co we mnie jest mną. A ląd tutaj jakiż przebogaty! Ileż tu cudów nagromadzonych niby w skarbcu, niby w bajce! W dżungli na każdym kroku czai się niebezpieczeństwo i śmierć, ale w szacie tkanej z uroku. Tu musiało być siedlisko Boga zanim stworzył świat, więc tchnienie Stwórcy pozostało tu i trwa. Czy Pan jeździł kiedy na słoniu, mając trawy prawie po jego grzbiet? Jest wówczas wrażenie, że się płynie po szumiącej, sypkiej i wonnej, szmaragdowej, kwiecistej arcyfali prabytu, że się samemu jest bogiem. A czy był Pan kiedy na brzegu skał, w które wali ocean spieniony orgią wściekłości, jakby chciał zdruzgotać ostrą potęgę kontynentu? Ja, a zdaje mi się że każdy, kto obserwuje taką walkę, doznaję uczucia sympatii dla morza i rodzi się we mnie pewnik, że morze powinno zwyciężyć, i że ten ląd opancerzony w czarne poszarpane złomy skalne – to z czasem jego łup. A czy Pan był kiedy na statku podczas tajfunu, gdy odmęt bałwanów zdaje się łączyć z niebem i wszystko jest dokoła wodą, pianą, wszystko szałem rozpasania, zatratą? Człowiek wówczas zapomina, że ginie, bo cała jego natura zlewa się z ogólnym szaleństwem żywiołów i szaleje z podniety nerwów, szaleje nieludzko, upija się ich grozą, przeraża straszliwie, ale nie tyle świadomością nieuniknionej katastrofy, ile potworną, godną podziwu boską zjawą odmętów?... Po co jednak zaprzątam Panu myśli swoją idiosynkrazją? Pan tęsknił do naszych słodkich łąk i rzek, gdzie szaleństwa natury nie znane są pod żadnym względem, a gdzie spotka się je tylko śród ludzi. Ale wówczas doznaje się innych wrażeń i uczuć. Wtedy występuje głównie instynkt samoobrony i lęk bez podziwu, bez zarażenia się szałem. Jeśli Pana kiedy taki odmęt ludzki otoczy i zasłoni mu niebo bluzgami swych pienistych bałwanów, że się otworzą przed Panem przepaści – proszę nie pominąć mnie i skierować do mnie to, co będzie Pan miał wówczas w duszy swojej... Przyjaźń mam dla Pana niezatartą i głęboką.” Pan Jacek dobiegi oczyma do końca listu i opuścił ręce na kolana. – Przeczuwa, wróży, rozumie – szeptał zamyślony. – Ale co jest w niej najistotniejszego, co głównie tworzy i porywa ducha?... Długo siedział zamyślony, wreszcie złożył list starannie, schował go do portfelu. Powstał z pnia ociężale. Szedł, depcąc złote kaczeńce, i szeptał do siebie: – Ona mnie widzi przy Sfinksie... a ja widzę w niej niedościgłą dla mnie zagadkę... Sfinksa...